


Stray Away, Darling

by Ghostly_Dragon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe: 1980s, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Dragon/pseuds/Ghostly_Dragon
Summary: Sonia Nevermind is trapped in a loveless relationship on her end. As much as she doesn't love the man she's with, she stays. It's either stay or risk being reported. That is, until the potentially dangerous and attractive Pekoyama Peko arrives and breaks all rules.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Sonia had a pounding headache from Kazuichi’s loud ways from earlier. She didn’t know the true reason why she gave the mechanic a chance but she did know that in the end she did because she wanted him to stop following her. He kept insisting for them to date, saying he would treat her right, and how he’d lay off somewhat if he could just have one date. She took the chance and it turned out to be a mistake because one date turned into two, then three, then more. Kazuichi had the time of his life but she didn’t. 

Thankfully she didn’t have to put up with him tonight because Hajime wanted to meet up. They hadn’t seen each other in so long and she took the chance to get away from Kazuichi.

“So,” Hajime coughed into his drink, sipping lightly as he did so.

“So, what?” Sonia asked, trying her hardest to ignore the way he was glancing at her. Hajime never liked Kazuichi in any way despite having to gone to school with him. The pair had actually met through the mechanic. Since then, they had been friends— best friends actually. 

“Jesus Christ,” Hajime sighed heavily. He couldn’t believe this. “Sonia, you know what I’m going to say.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sonia glanced down at her own drink. “You were going to say something about a certain… mechanic.”

“He’s no good,” Hajime shrugged. “At least for you.”

She could agree with him. She had never liked Kazuichi in that way. Not once. 

“I can’t just break his heart,” she told him. Hajime fought back a snarky remark about how she could but just didn’t want to. He knew she wasn’t going to even bring up the topic on seeing other people which pissed him off greatly. His friend deserved better than that stalker-ish mechanic. If only Sonia herself could see that it was so easy to end things.

“Babe, you know you can.”

“Hajime, it’s not that simple.”

“It is.”

“Sonia, babe,” Hajime took a shot of his drink, drinking without flinching. “I know what you want deep down.”

“What do I want then?”

“You want someone else… who’s not a man,” Hajime said in a matter-of-factly tone and Sonia’s eyes widened, almost making her spit out her drink. 

“You can’t say that!” Sonia yelped, eyes darting around, trying to see if anyone had listened to what he said. “People aren’t… accepting here, Hajime. You know that. You lived here for a while.”

“So, what?” asked Hajime.

Sonia wanted to yell that if anyone heard that, it would get reported and things would turn ugly but she couldn’t find it in herself to do because it would increase the risk of it happening. But she knew Hajime was right in the very end— she did want that.

“I can’t risk this. Not now. I can’t risk being found out. I’d be disowned,” she coughed and tried to stand up, but Hajime reached out and sat her down again.

“You know your parents are shit,” Hajime stated casually.

“I know,” Sonia agreed. Her parents weren’t the best around despite being from a well known family that practically could be royalty. She always hated being seen as the heir of the family but she was. At least Hajime didn’t treat her like a tool, a prize, a treasure— he treated her like a normal human.

“So, what’s the big deal if they disown you? You’d finally get out. You always wanted that, didn’t you?”

“Hajime, I really don’t think we should be talking about that here. I know my family. There might be listeners about.” She knew her parents all too well to know they wouldn’t think twice before sending someone to watch her. They had those kinds of connections and Sonia always hated it. She could always feel when someone was watching her and whenever she looked, she’d meet the eyes of the very person who went pale in color.

They were always fired the next day.

“It’s a _bar,_ ” Hajime scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He was used to her being nervous about meeting up with friends. He had met her parents and knew they were terrible. He always hated them and they hated him. He knew out of everyone how desperate Sonia was to escape them in some way shape or form and he intended on helping. That included taking her places that their little spies wouldn’t reach— like bars.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s a bar, Hajime! Anyone could be working for them. You know how well known they are. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are people who work for them here.” 

Hajime had to remind himself that she had grown up under close watch. He couldn’t be pissed at her for being careful— even if it was a little too careful for his liking— all she wanted was to be safe from watchful eyes. At least she could trust him, knowing all too well he had no intentions of ever ratting her out to the cops and her parents on sexuality.

“Right, sorry, babe,” he said.

“No, I’m sorry for being paranoid,” Sonia said as she tipped back her glass. She wanted to take a shot of the strongest alcohol they had but knew better. Hajime would never let her get near it. He knew this bar perfectly, mainly because he worked here and knew which alcohol to stray away from. He wouldn’t be allowing her to get drunk so easily. “Am I that easy to read?”

“In terms of what exactly?”

Sonia snorted and sat back, watching as he smirked knowingly. “Sexuality.” 

“Let’s just say from the moment we met, I could tell what you were into rather than what you were dating,” Hajime leaned forward with his ever growing smirk and laughed. “I’m amazed Soda hasn’t figured it out.”

“He’s far too blind,” Sonia mumbled as she sipped at her drink lightly. Hajime eyed her, and if he just stopped smirking, she could maybe say something else.

“Far too blind is an understatement. He’s fucking insane for thinking you’re happy with him,” Hajime laughed as he took another shot at his drink. 

“I don’t know how he does it. How he believes it so easily. It’s almost… magical in some sense,” Sonia sighed and Hajime could only nod in agreement. “I just want him to wake up and see reality.”

“That’s an easy thing to make happen,” he advised with an innocent shrug. She knew what was coming. “Break up with him. Knock him off his high horse and make him see reality that he could never get with the Nevermind’s girl.”

“He’s already with me,” Sonia pointed out.

“Not really, not fully… I mean, you two haven’t… you know?” He fell silent, watching for Sonia’s reaction. When her eyes widened, he laughed. “Thought so.”

Sonia took a drink and didn’t answer. Of course she hadn’t. 

“Look, I got a deal for you,” Hajime said suddenly. Sonia stared incredulously, silently urging him to continue. “Let me talk to him, yeah?”

“I can’t,” Sonia shook her head. She couldn’t let it happen.

“You can. You just don’t want to.”

“It’s not… not exactly right in some sense. I should speak with Kazuichi,” Sonia said, and Hajime gave her a look of disbelief. “Don’t look at me like that, you know I will speak with him. I’m not going to let this go.”

“You say that but you stayed with him for the past few months.”

“He’s been busy,” Sonia defended herself slightly. “I can’t catch him when he’s working.”

“He’s been saving up for a ring, you know? Told me himself. He’s been saving his paychecks for a ring for you.”

“What?”

“Wants to marry you,” Hajime caught her eyes for a second, noting her expression. She looked shocked, surprised, and a bit mad at that. She didn’t want to marry him, that was for sure.

Sonia looked away and heard Hajime cough and sit back. She didn’t know what to make of this.

“You don’t want to marry him,” Hajime noted easily.

“Of course I don’t,” Sonia replied, trying to sound confident.

“Babe, if you let me speak with—”

“I told you, no. It wouldn’t be right if you did it,” Sonia hissed, picking up her glass to take another sip from it. She debated tipping back her head and swallowing it all.

“If I let you do it, you’ll never say it,” Hajime growled. “Then you’ll have to marry him.”

Sonia nearly choked on her drink and collapsed forward, wheezing for air. Hajime was quick to hit her back to help her out.

“Careful, babe.”

“I’m not marrying him, Hinata!” Sonia snapped, almost slamming her hands down onto the table. Dating she could handle, but not marriage. “You know why I’m still with him. It’s… safer this way— for _me._ ”

“And yet, you’re unhappy,” he clicked his tongue. “Maybe I should find you someone else, yeah? Find you someone that you could possibly love? Or at least trust?”

“By someone else, you mean a girl, right?” Sonia asked. “You can forget about it.”

“Well, have fun being his bride then. Not like you’ll break it off.”

“You… you’re a real prick,” Sonia mumbled, ignoring everything and everyone. 

“I might be, but at least I’m going to be helping you get someone else. It doesn’t matter if it’s a girl or not.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Sonia grumbled, her head was spinning. This was all so much for today and it didn’t help that she had to see Soda again tonight. “I want to slap you.”

Hajime laughed. “Slap me then, but it’s not changing a thing.”

“I am going to break up with him,” Sonia hissed out. “I am not marrying that man and you know it. I just can’t have you do it.”

“Yes and you’ve done a wonderful job of doing just that.”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Clearly.”

Hajime watched as she took another sip, biting down on the glass softly as her eyes darted around. 

“Alright, I’m sorry…”

“Why are you so interested in this?” asked Sonia. She had a hard time believing Hajime would be this interested in what would happen between her and Kazuichi this much. “This can’t be normal for you.”

“I’m interested in keeping you from being miserable.” 

“I’m not that miserable.”

Hajime raised a brow and reached for the bottle on the table, filling his glass again along with hers.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?”

“Both,” Sonia mumbled under her breath but he still caught it. At least she would admit it. “But he’s happy and I can deal with him for a little while longer, just until he realizes he doesn’t want to marry me.”

“Good luck on that part because he seems like he does,” Hajime paused for a moment to take a sip, “a lot.”

“Don’t remind me,” she whined. It was bad enough she had to deal with his loud voice and ways. There was no way she could deal with him all her life. No, there was no way she’d marry him. 

Hajime snickered as he stood up, grabbing her by her arm. “Let’s go,” he stole a glance at the clock. “He’s gonna appear if you aren’t home.”

Sonia frowned. “Why can’t we just stay?”

“You’re not getting drunk,” Hajime shook his head despite the urge to stay, but he couldn’t. They couldn’t. They weren’t getting caught. Not here. “I’ll take you home.”

“Not to him.”

“You live with him. You moved out, remember?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna see him.”

Hajime made a thin line with his lips. He didn’t want to see his bud either but there was no escaping unless she broke up with him. “Stay with me then,” he decided. “Just for the night. We’ll stay up watching movies, yeah? I got some horror ones— Serial Killers ones.”

“Thought you didn’t like those types.”

“Didn’t. Then, I met you.”

She couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped past her lips. Both paid for their drinks, and she shuddered when the coldness of Britain’s air hit her arms. She didn’t notice Hajime taking off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

But she did notice he lit up a cigar. 

A man walks by and smirks at them— she knows the smirk well enough by now. It’s a smirk men give to one another when they get themselves a good catch. It’s no different right now and Hajime plays along with it, nodding with his own smirk.

“You’re bad,” she said.

“Might be, but it’s better than being Soda’s right?” asked Hajime, flicking whatever ash was on his finger right off. 

“Yeah.”

“Does he smell like oil when he comes home?” asked Hajime, walking at just the right pace, somehow not feeling cold by the night’s air. 

Sonia gave him a look, he chuckled. “What do you think? It’s all he smells like. He practically lives in oil.”

“Gross,” Hajime said. “Break up with him.”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“No.”

Sonia bit back a reply, shaking her head as she grasped his jacket tighter to block off a cold breeze, shivering lightly as they walked. She could see his place coming into view. It wasn’t big, but it was good enough for them— for him. It was better than Kazuichi’s place so she would deal.

She had to deal. She didn’t want to see her boyfriend at the moment.

Hajime reached for his keys, unlocking the door. “Home sweet home,” he grinned, stuffing out the cigar on the ground.

“It smells like cigars,” she noted.

“It calms the nerves,” he defended. “Sue me.”

“Can’t,” Sonia grinned. “You’d lose.”

“Oh haha,” Hajime rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind them. “Deal or you can head on home, babe. Lemme get you some clothes for the night, kay? Only got shorts though.”

“It’s fine,” Sonia shrugged as she followed him into his room. It was more closed off than the one she had when she lived with her parents, but she didn’t care. She quite liked it. 

He grabbed the short and a shirt. They would be big on her but it was good enough— as long as she had something covering her during the night. 

“You want the couch or the bed?” he asked.

“Couch is fine.”

“Bullshit. You get the bed.”

Sonia laughed softly, rolling her eyes. “Gentleman,” she stuck out her tongue, taking the clothes. 

Hajime grinned. “That I am. We’re in Britain, what do you expect?”

She didn’t answer, only rolling her eyes again and shaking her head as she laughed softly once more. He gave his own laugh before leaving her to change, heading to the bathroom to get out the spare toothbrush he never used for her— everything she would need for the night.

After that, it was his turn to change into his nightwear.

It wasn’t long until they were watching a movie on Hajime’s TV, and it also wasn’t long until his phone began to ring. Sonia’s stomach dropped as she realized who would be calling and Hajime rolled his eyes, reaching over and picked it up.

“Hello?” Hajime echoed, staying silent for a moment. “Hey, Soda.” 

He glanced over to her.

“Na,” he shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft grunt. “She’s with me right now. Got a problem? Look, we had a few drinks and now we’re watching a movie.”

A frown took over his features.

“She’s not cheating.” Sonia’s eyes widened and she frowned. She didn’t understand how Kazuichi could think that. “She’s allowed to spend the night at a friend’s, man. You’re not her father, you’re her boyfriend. Let her have some space.”

He handed the phone over and shrugged. She knew Kazuichi wanted to speak with her and she dreaded it as she took the phone.

“Kazuichi,” Sonia greeted. 

“I was worried,” came the mechanic’s voice. “You said you were just going to have a few drinks with him.”

“It was a last moment decision,” answered Sonia, not seeing the problem with it but she knew Kazuichi would find something wrong. “It’s just some movies after a few drinks.”

Kazuichi sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

_No,_ is what she wanted to say, but she said, “Yes,” instead.

“Alright,” Kazuichi immediately brightened up. “Love ya.” 

“Mhm,” Sonia hummed, hanging up before he could say anything else, earning a laugh from Hajime, who knew what she had done.

He looked like a proud big brother.

“Good on you,” he grinned. “Hang up on him.”

She shrugged innocently. “He’s clingy. Too clingy.”

“All the more reason to break up with him.”

“Let it go, Hajime.”

He smirked, shaking his head. “Nope,” he said as he turned up the volume, watching the insane killer kill off his next victim. “He sucks at cleaning up his messes.”

Sonia nodded, sipping at her drink he got her. “He does,” she agreed. “Wonder how he got away with it that long.”

“If I was a cop, I would have gotten his ass long before,” Hajime stated, watching as he cleaned up his mess, leaving behind traces of blood and laughed when he saw the blood on the killer’s shoes. “He’s got blood on him. Hair on his arm. It screams him.”

“He got away with it for months.”

“How many kills did he get in?”

“Six, I think. I’d have to check to make sure.” 

Hajime nodded, smirking as he leaned back into the couch. “Bet this is the kill he nearly gets caught on,” he dared. When she gave him a look, he jabbed his thumb towards the fridge. “I got a beer in the fridge that’s on for the bet.”

“Deal,” Sonia agreed, shrugging. She didn’t care if she got it or not.

“Get ready to lose, babe.”

Sonia laughed. “Bring it.”

Hajime lost, Sonia won. She gave him the beer. He gladly accepted it and made popcorn. The killer had more than six kills. It was the next kill he almost got caught on but managed to sneak his way out of it.

They kept going with movies until 2AM when they called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sonia noticed when she woke up was the horrible, familiar taste in her mouth. Her head is slightly pounding away and she dreaded going back to the loud household she lives in.

“I need to speak with him about that,” she mumbled, burying her head deeper into the pillow to keep the reunion delayed for as long as she can. Hajime’s room reeks of smoke and his bed is filled with his comforting big brother scent.

It was the first thing she noticed when they had met. He had the aura of a big brother who had seen enough to know everything about the world and the people within it. He knew Kazuichi was the wrong person for her, all because he knew what type she preferred and they didn’t come in the form of a male. In some sense, he did know everything.

Sonia looked around, trying to find some source to tell her Hajime was still in the house. Her eyes landed on a note on the nightstand underneath an empty glass he had forgotten to put away. 

_Morning babe,_

_I probably won’t be here when you wake up, but I should be back before 9. That is, if you’re still around. I won’t complain if you are, you know how I enjoy seeing your pretty face. I’ve gone to take care of things._

_Before you freak, don’t worry. I haven’t gone to Soda to do the dirty work for you. But I will speak to him about rethinking about asking you to marry him. At least, for another month or so before he does anything stupid. It’ll give you enough time to figure things out, right?_

_There’s a toothbrush on the bathroom counter for you, along with some breakfast I made. And no, it’s not poisoned._

_Your best friend/big brother,_

_Hajime._

_P.S— You can stay the night again, if you want._

Sonia breathed a sigh of relief as she realized this was an opportunity to avoid Kazuichi and the conversation they needed to speak about. She wouldn’t be smelling the scent of oil. At least for another day or until Kazuichi came knocking at Hajime’s door, asking to see her. If that happened, Hajime would be on both their cases, making the end occur. 

Shaking her head, Sonia got out of bed, pushing down the oversized shirt that had risen when she moved. She felt grateful that Hajime had allowed her to spend the night with him.

Stumbling into the bathroom, she stole a look at herself. Hajime was right when he said she wasn’t happy with what she had with the mechanic. It showed on her expression. Her eyes seemed duller and her smile seemed forced when speaking about her current relationship. It couldn’t go on or she’d be lying to herself for the rest of her life and she knew Hajime wouldn’t allow that to happen.

Deciding to push those thoughts away, Sonia focused on getting ready for the day. The water was cold enough to fully wake her up. The horrid taste in her mouth made her grimace, and easily had her reaching for the spare toothbrush.

…

It wasn’t even near nine when Sonia decided to take a walk through the part of town Hajime lived in. It was the smaller part which made it perfect for her to find her way back again, close by the bar they had spent time at last night. If anything, she could always head there to start making her way back to her friend’s house.

The sun was out, shining brightly down, not a cloud in the sky. It was almost odd considering Britain’s habit of always having rain.

Everyone was either on their way to work or to meet up with friends, kids rushing to school, or slacking off and dipping. It wasn’t the part of town she was used to but she knew it well enough thanks to Hajime. He had shown her each part of his neighborhood.

“You look lost.”

Sonia frowned, glancing over her shoulder. A girl stood behind her, with silver hair that was in two braids and behind thin, rectangular glasses were a pair of ruby red eyes. She was wearing black, ripped jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket.

“Do I know you?” she asked carefully, turning around.

The expression didn’t change. “No, you don’t know me. But we can change that right up,” she offered a hand, a smile forming. “I’m Peko Pekoyama. I couldn’t help but notice how lost you looked. Let me guess, you’re not from this part of town. Possibly from the bigger parts. Well, one of them.”

“Sonia Nevermind.” 

They shook hands.

“Nevermind?” echoed Peko. “Ah, the daughter of the Nevermind couple who owns one of the bars up mainstream. One of the more expensive bars, that is. Or do I have your family’s business mixed up?”

“No, you don’t,” Sonia said. Peko gave her a smile and soft laugh. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” Peko said, shaking her head with an innocent look. “It’s just, I hear your parents don’t like bars all that much.”

“That’s true.”

Peko frowned, making Sonia feel nervous. “Then… why do they own bars if they dislike them?”

“Ah, well,” Sonia began, scratching her cheek, “— my grandfather owned the bar. He opened it up when he first moved to Britain with my grandmother. He ended up opening more. My parents took over when he died.”

“Really?” Peko hummed. “At least they’re kind enough not to close them up. Though they could lower down the prices.”

Somehow, Sonia could agree with that. “They… probably won’t.”

Peko shrugged. “You could always lower them when you take over. At least low enough for everyone to get something.”

Sonia wanted to tell her she had no intentions of getting a hold of the bars, but somehow she didn’t even want to say that to her. Her stomach twisted when Peko shot her a smile. Yet somehow behind that smile was a stern girl and she could tell. A stern girl who knew how to do her job versus a girl who was happy to be out of the workday.

It was a blur after that. One moment she’s walking alone, the next she’s walking with Peko. The silver haired girl explaining everything she knew about the small neighborhood. In some ways, she knew more than Hajime did.

She didn’t know what had happened next, but all Sonia knew was she being taken to a studio. Strange collages and paintings lined the space in the windows, outside walls decorated with splashes of paint. People looking in and heading in to gaze at whatever they had inside.

“Here, we are,” Peko said proudly, turning to face her. Sonia blinked.

“Uh… what exactly are we doing here again?” she asked, hoping Peko wouldn’t mind being questioned.

“Forgot already? I said I’d take you for a spin,” Peko said, flicking Sonia on the forehead and held up some keys. “I know you’re not from this neighborhood, and I know a walk might do, but taking a ride is much easier.” 

She wanted to say no, knowing Hajime would be back soon but found herself saying, “You don’t need to do this.”

Peko waved her statement off. “Don’t worry about it. It’s just for a ride around the neighborhood. I’ll drop you off wherever you want. I’ll even buy you a drink.”

“Long Island then.”

Five minutes later, Peko was driving them around the neighborhood and Sonia, feeling like she might have the courage to waltz up to Kazuichi and end things, listened closely to what the woman had to say about each place. The buildings passed by without much thought. She briefly wondered what her boyfriend might say about this— about allowing a random woman to buy her a drink.

Once again, Sonia banished those thoughts away.

“Spill. What’s wrong?” Peko asked, sounding slightly concerned.

“Nothing is wrong. I’m just thinking.”

“Oh, yeah? What about?”

 _About how this is slightly wrong, how I don’t care, wondering what my boyfriend might think of this despite not caring what he thinks,_ she thought numbly but outside she gave a smile and said, “About this neighborhood.”

Peko looked her over carefully as she pulled her to the side of the road, trying to figure out if she was serious before nodding. The younger girl gave a silent sigh of relief as they came to a stop. There was no way she could handle speaking about the loveless relationship she was stuck in with some girl.

“Long Island, right?” Peko repeated as they walked towards the bar’s entrance. Sonia glanced and frowned. The bar looked closed. “I know what you’re thinking, but trust me, it’s not closed.”

“How do you know?”

“I know a guy,” Peko shrugged. Her mouth curled up into a smile. “Go ahead, I’m right behind you.”

Sonia nodded, throat dry with nerves, and opened the door up to the strange bar. 

Just like she said, Peko was behind her, shutting the door behind her. Then she noticed how they were in a hallway— no usual bar in sight. It wasn’t until the silver haired girl stepped in front of her that she noticed a few people moving to leave and stepped aside, earning a few looks.

“It’s normal to get looks,” she mused. “Especially if you’re new here. Stick with me. You’ll be fine.”

“How long have you been coming here?” Sonia asked. She couldn’t help it. She was curious about this girl.

“Long enough to know regulars,” Peko answered. “And the bartender.” 

“You could always drink at the other bar in town— the one that’s near the edge.”

Peko gave her a look. “What? No. This place has better alcohol.”

“Better alcohol?”

“Yeah. Come on.”

The bar was much different from the one Hajime took her too. It was more silent than raging. But it still had the bar feel to it. A few people talking in hushed whispers, especially when they saw her.

They instantly knew who she was.

“Stop the staring. It’s rude,” Peko said. Everyone snapped their eyes away. It made Sonia shiver. “Sorry about that. They don’t know when to stop.”

“Order or get lost,” the bartender huffed but Sonia could sense a hint of playfulness.

Peko eagerly sat down, pulling Sonia next to her. “Nice to see you too, asshole,” she laughed. “Long Island. Two of them.”

“Not the usual, eh, Peko?”

“Shut up. Trying something new is all.”

Sonia was beyond wondering how Peko knew them. She accepted the glass and watched as Peko sipped at the drink softly before shrugging with a small smile. 

It must mean the girl liked the drink.

After a few moments of silence between them, Peko turned to her with that same smile she had throughout the ride. A smile that somehow made Sonia’s heart flutter softly and made her curse her at the same time.

“Tell me about yourself,” Peko stated casually. “Start off as to why you’re down here in this part of the town.”

Sonia took a sip of her drink. “I stayed the night with a friend.”

“You smell like smoke. Do you smoke?”

“No,” Sonia replied with a shake of her friend. She’d be killed by her parents if she did. “My friend does.” 

“Your friend must smoke a lot, then.”

In truth, Hajime really only smoked when his nerves were on fire or if they had just come out of the bar. She didn’t know if he smoked more than he let on but she couldn’t really complain about his lifestyle. It was none of her business and both wanted to keep it that way, but he’d listen to her advice about smoking if they were going to a party or visiting parents.

She took another sip before shaking her head.

“No, he doesn’t,” she said, missing the look flashing over Peko’s face. “He only smokes when he’s nervous or coming out of a bar.”

“You reek of smoke.”

Sonia shrugged. “He smokes in his house. Nothing new. I’ll just shower the smell away. Use perfume.”

Peko nodded as she listened. “He should open the windows then.”

“He’s so used to the smell that he doesn’t care,” Sonia laughed. Hajime truly didn’t care what he smelt like. “I don’t mind as much anymore. I’ve known him for a few months. It’s just him and what he does. He’s a brother to me at best.”

She swore she had seen a look of relief flash Peko’s face.

“Nice, I got a friend who’s like a brother too,” Peko said. 

“Oh, yeah? Does he smell like smoke?”

“No, but he does smoke. He just makes sure to shower right after or make sure the scent is gone,” Peko replied. “His mother hates it when he smells like smoke.”

Sonia blinked. “Mommy’s boy?”

Peko took another sip of her drink, tipping her head back. She took a glance at Sonia and smiled. “You could say that. But he’s not really the type to obey his elders, but he does respect them.”

“At least he respects them,” Sonia said warmly. Peko couldn’t help but glance away. This girl was something else compared to the others she knew.

Finally, when their drinks were finished, Peko paid for them both much to Sonia’s dismay, but the silver haired girl held up her hand, expressing how it was the least she could do.

Besides, she had enough money to last.

“It’s for you,” Peko said. “Consider it a gift from me to you.” The bell jingled as they left the bar.

“Uh, thanks,” Sonia replied, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly and she hoped it didn’t show. She couldn’t have her knowing what she preferred. She couldn’t risk being reported. Her life would be over if she was. 

“So,” Peko scratched her neck nervously. “Can I see you again? As friends or something?”

Sonia was certain Peko could see the way her cheeks lit up bright red as she nodded in reply. “Yes,” she said without thinking. “You can.” 

“Great. I look forward to it, Sonia.”

“Y-Yeah.”

“... meet me here if you want to hang out. I’ll be able to come on Fridays and Sundays.”

Sonia nodded, making a mental note. “You don’t work those days?” She didn’t even know what Peko did for work but it must pay well enough. 

“Yeah, boss gave me those days off,” Peko said, opening up the car door for Sonia. “Now, where do you want me to drop you off?”

“My friend’s house would be good,” Sonia replied with little care. Anything to avoid seeing Kazuichi and to stay with Peko just a tiny bit longer. “I can give you directions. It’s easy to find his house.”

She swore Peko gripped the wheel a little too tightly. “Right,” Peko breathed out, nodding. “Your friend’s.”

Sonia briefly considered asking why she was gripping the wheel to the point where her knuckles were turning white but held back as she gave out the directions. Hajime’s house was fastly coming into sight. 

“Right here is good enough. Thanks, Peko.”

“Hold on,” Peko protested, grabbing a hold of her hand to stop her from exiting.

“What is it?” asked Sonia.

“I— you know what? It doesn’t matter,” Peko shook her head with a slight laugh, leaning back in her seat, releasing her hand.

Sonia just stared. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Inside the house, Hajime was on the couch, watching TV. Sonia bit her lip, hoping he wouldn’t ask her where she had been but as soon as he saw her, he paused his show and gave her a wide smile. It surely pleased him to know she hadn’t returned to Kazuichi just yet.

“Welcome back,” Hajime greeted her. “Where did you go?”

“Out for a walk. I wanted to pass some time.”

“Right,” Hajime nodded. At least she hadn’t gone back home. He could rest easy knowing she had some more time to think about what she would say. “I spoke with Kazuichi at his job.”

Sonia felt a wave of dread wash over her. She didn’t know what to say and she listened to her friend’s words. All he had spoken about was rethinking the idea of marriage— telling Kazuichi to hold off for another month just in case. He hadn’t spoken about breaking up at all and for that, she was thankful.

She slumped down next to him, mind racing with what Peko could have said and found herself wanting to see the girl more. But she hardly knew anything about her but that was enough. 

“I, uh,” Sonia swallowed thickly. “I met a girl.”

Hajime immediately piped up with a grin. “Oh, yeah? Is she cute?”

“More than cute,” Sonia blushed. “She’s really beautiful. Silver hair and red eyes. She bought me a drink.”

“Damn,” he whistled. “Already got yourself a catch. I’m proud.”

“It’s dangerous. I could be caught.” 

“Oh, please, who’s going to catch you? For all they know, it’s just two friends sharing up a drink. I do it with Nagito.”

Sonia glanced at him. “It’s different with you two.” 

Hajime flushed. “I know. For me it is. I doubt he’s like me— like us.”

“I want to see her again but it would only end badly. I know it.”

He gave her a look, shaking his head. He knew this would happen and he could only hope she’d take the risk in the very end. He only wanted her happy after all— that’s all he wanted.

“Ask yourself this; is it worth the risk?”

And Sonia went quiet, thinking carefully as she bit her lip. Was it worth it? Her stomach turned as she considered it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia hadn’t expected to see Kazuichi standing outside of Hajime’s door but she knew it was bound to happen. She could hear every word the two boys said and she knew the mechanic was about to snap if he didn’t see her and work things out— to see her, to make sure she was alright. It made her stomach twist and turn.

His hair still hidden in his beanie he always had on, even when working. He was looking torn from being upset at how she had been avoiding him and worried as to why she was avoiding him. She couldn’t say a word. Hajime was simply watching. Kazuichi was struggling to say something.

“Sonia,” Kazuichi managed to choke out. Sonia’s eyes darted to the corner of the room. She couldn’t meet his eyes. Hajime folded his arms across his chest, ready to jump in at the last possible moment. The mechanic scratched at his cheek, biting his lip nervously before sighing heavily, sensing the foul mood in his girlfriend.

“I apologize for not coming home,” Sonia quickly stated, forcing herself to lock eyes with him. “I just needed a night or two.”

“No, it’s fine, I totally get it,” Kazuichi smiled softly and Hajime rolled his eyes. “Are you ready to come home? I can take us home.”

Hajime scowled softly, shaking his head. “I could always take her home! You got work, don’t you?”

“I, uh, I mean…” he trailed off. He worked too much. “Yeah, fuck. I got work today again. Like always.”

She forced a smile on her face as she nodded in understanding. That was all she could do. Hajime watched with disappointment. They locked eyes. It was the perfect time to break up. 

But she didn’t say a word as Kazuichi planted a kiss on her cheek. She watched as he walked off with a skip to his walk. Hajime shook his head with a heavy sigh.

“That was the perfect chance,” Hajime said brusquely. A hint of anger to his tone. Sonia just sighed as she shrugged helplessly.

“I couldn’t do it. Not now. One day.”

Hajime forced himself to remain calm as he nodded. He couldn’t force her to do anything after all.

…

Peko arrived at the bar early, orders in her mind replaying, wanting to treat herself a drink. This was how her work usually went. Get her orders, get a drink, watch out for the target, get their attention, and then silence them—

She shook herself out of it. She was lucky enough that no one had figured out her game. She was damn lucky Fuyuhiko managed to keep everyone quiet while she took the assigned target right out. It was easy to spot everyone in this stupid bar she knew so well.

Easily spotting out Fuyuhiko at the corner table, sipping at his drink, Peko straightened up and squared her shoulders. This was how it always was. Get the orders, meet him at the bar, wait until the target was spotted and he’d make the distraction while she acted out the plan.

But as she made her way over, all she could think about was how she’d like to be sitting at the bar with someone else. Someone else who had light blond hair, eyes like the sky. Someone who had the scent of roses. Who clearly didn’t live in the small neighborhood where anything could happen in a matter of moments, whose family owned several expensive bars. 

Fuyuhiko pulled out a chair for her. He was in his usual business suit. He would be snappy and harsh but he meant well if you knew him. Peko had grown up with him and he knew exactly what he meant with his words. 

“You’re here,” Fuyuhiko stated, his frown never leaving. In everyone’s eyes, he had the face of a baby and he was usually questioned if he was old enough to enter bars. “I was wondering when you would show up. But you’re right on time, like always.”

Peko decided to say nothing, instead nodding as she clasped her hands together, eyeing her boss/friend carefully. All she truly wanted was to find that certain someone else. That’s all she wanted.

“Here,” he passed over a glass of her usual order of Tennets. She found herself wishing for Long Island instead. But she didn’t complain. She couldn’t complain.

“You know what we’re here for. You know the original routine. But we’re spicing things up today. You’re doing the distraction, I’m taking them out,” he said carefreely and Peko nearly spat out the liquor in her mouth all over him. She coughed, slamming her hand down onto her chest. He gave her a look but knew why she was shocked.

She wanted to yell. She wanted to smack him. How stupid could he be? It would be suicide if he decided to take the wheel on killing. It was her job, not his. She needed to risk jail time, not him.

“You can’t be serious, young master,” Peko said, still slightly coughing as she narrowed her eyes at him. She slammed her hands down, standing up as she leaned forward. “It’ll be suicide if you suddenly start risking this all. Let me do it. I always do it. You cannot do this.”

Peko had no idea why this was suddenly happening. She had it entirely planned out. In her pocket, the weapon of her choice felt heavy. Fuyuhiko simply shrugged as he took another sip of his drink, eyeing his friend carefully.

He didn’t speak for the longest time.

“I know you well enough to know when someone walked into your life. I know when to change things up. You met someone. Someone important despite being so new.”

“I can handle this,” Peko replied. “I’m not going to get caught.”

Fuyuhiko clasped his hands together, looking at her in disbelief. The look made her heart hurt.

“You’re doubting me?”

“Never said that.” 

“You have the look though. The one your father gives sometimes when he doubts someone.”

“Like father, like son,” Fuyuhiko said, grinning, and ordered two more drinks for them.

Peko was almost halfway done when Fuyuhiko spoke again.

“I said I know you met someone, do you want to tell me who?” He asked slowly and carefully, trying to ignore the slight pull of his heart. He should be happy and he was going to be. Screw his own feelings.

“... she’s a real beauty.” 

“Figured. I always knew what you were into. You’re going to keep quiet, right? No talking about her to people who’ll report.”

Peko snorted, rolling her eyes. “I know that well enough. I had to silence a few assholes now, didn’t I?” 

“That is true,” he nodded. “But it’s different with you. Now, keep telling me about this beauty you found.”

She didn’t know where to start to describe Sonia. There was nothing that could do it justice on how she looked. Her heart pounded as her eyes darted around, trying to keep an eye out for any onlookers that might report them.

It’s not like he would understand, Peko thought somewhat bitterly. Fuyuhiko could joke about anyone and get away with it. He could backtalk anyone so easily and make fun of them. He had never really experienced finding someone that you just couldn’t make fun of or talk harshly to. Yes, he might soon enough, but she almost stood sharply up and waltzed away.

Key word; almost, but she didn’t. She stayed. 

“Her family owns bars,” Peko said, her voice strangely intense and quiet. Fuyuhiko could only watch in wonder as she relaxed when speaking about this mysterious girl. “But her parents dislike them.”

He blinked in shock. If her family owned bars but her parents disliked them, then what was the whole point in owning bars? Yes, they made money. Yes, they could get you money when you needed it, especially when there were thirsty soldiers or easily drunk men who had drinking problems. But it didn’t make sense to him as to why that family owned bars when they disliked them so.

“Her grandfather opened them up when he moved here, her parents took over despite disliking them,” she finished, taking a small sip of her drink, closing her eyes as she imagined Sonia again. She bit her lip, unsure if she wanted to foolishly seek her out. Foolishly asking if she wanted to drive around to somewhere they wouldn’t be bothered.

Fuyuhiko didn’t move. He simply stared. He was amazed at how she was. He knew that look well by now. He had seen it on his father’s face whenever he gazed at his mother.

“You’re fucking in love,” Fuyuhiko said with a slight laugh. 

“There’s no way.” 

“I know that look, Peko. I know it,” Fuyuhiko claimed. His eyes blank. “I’ve seen it on my parents.”

Peko swallowed thickly, eyes darting around to avoid looking into Fuyuhiko’s. She didn’t want to face his wrath. She didn’t want to listen to him yell at her, threatening to report her for this. She couldn’t control it.

“I know you’ll meet up with her again. I know it,” he continued. His voice was nervous and careful. “When you do— you be _careful._ I don’t want you to spend time in jail.” 

Peko found herself smiling softly, happy. “I will be. I promise you, I’ll be careful if I meet up with her again.”

“You don’t need to hide it,” he sighed. “You’re meeting her on your days off, aren’t you?”

“Might not. It depends on her. I have no idea if she’ll even show up.” 

“You hope she will, right?”

Peko nodded, gripping her bottle tightly. “Yes, will all my being, yes.”

“You’re in love,” Fuyuhiko told her. “Yet you refuse to believe it.”

“There you go again with that.”

He could only smirk as he rolled his eyes. She agreed. She agreed the second she didn’t try to talk him out of thinking that. As he watched, he knew she didn’t feel sorry about feeling what she did. He was proud of that. He was happy she didn’t care. But she needed to be careful. This kind of thing still wasn’t accepted. Yes, it was lessened for effects if reported, but it was still wrong in this day and age.

He didn’t want her to go through any of it. He had heard of tales of what happened to the ones who openly showed their homosexuality and he hated the aftermath. 

“Take her out to a field— somewhere private for the pair— you need to be safe,” he said. His voice soft, eyes darting around for any listeners.

“Of course,” Peko promised, grateful he didn’t seem to mind. It was rare to find those people in this age but she was grateful for whomever she could find.

“Now, about the job…” Fuyuhiko coughed nervously, licking his lips. Peko stared. He knew she wanted to do it still.

“Let me—” She caught herself. He had to try. He needed freedom. “Okay, fine. You can do it. Be careful.”

“I will be. But you— I can’t let you get caught. Not when you got someone waiting for you.”

Peko numbly nodded. She didn’t correct him. Sonia wasn’t waiting for her. They were simply friends, nothing less despite the urge to become more. 

But there was no way a girl like Sonia would be single. She probably had a boyfriend— she was probably hetrosexual, probably didn’t have to worry about being reported. She was safe. She had to be safe.

“If you really want to do this you can,” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“It’s okay,” Peko said. “I know you want to prove yourself to your father.”

“Yeah. But you’re good at this kind of thing.” 

“I was born doing it. Always been doing it for your family.”

Fuyuhiko sighed, biting his lip. “You deserve a better life. You got blood on your hands.”

Peko shrugged. “I don’t mind. You’re safe in the end. It’s worth the trouble and risks.”

He frowned. It wasn’t. She was his best friend and yet she said that? So confidently too. His stomach twisted. This had to stop if she got herself a girl.

She did. She got herself a girl and she was still doing this crap.

“No, it’s wrong,” Fuyuhiko breathed out, shaking his head. He felt terrible. He wanted her safe. Wanted her to be happy even if it wasn’t with him. “You— you got someone. You— you _can’t_ be doing this.”

“Your father would kill me if I stopped,” Peko stated and he knew she was right, but he was in control of her actions. He gave orders to her and she obeyed them. 

“I— this is the last one you do. Ever. Then you’re out of the game,” he declared and Peko jerked in shock. What was he doing? He was going to get into trouble for this.

“Young master, you… you need your father’s approval.” Peko squinted at him for a moment. “You know this.”

“I know,” Fuyuhiko said, ignoring his unsteady stomach. “But it’s something I’m willing to risk.”

…

Sonia wasn’t sure what to think when she bumped into Peko, but she was feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness. She immediately gave a steady smile, and Peko smiled right back.

“It’s not your day off,” Sonia said. “I thought you would have worked today. In fact, I’m not even at the bar you requested.”

“You don’t have to be,” Peko replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets, feeling her cheeks heat up. “Whenever you are and I see you, I’m happy. Doesn’t have to be at the bar— not in a long shot.”

“Yeah,” Sonia said with a tight nod. Her throat was dry and all she wanted to do was get out of the area with Peko. Out of Britain— somewhere they wouldn’t be bothered. Away from Kazuichi and the lie she was living. “It doesn’t have to be at the bar.”

Peko swallowed the nerves down, holding up her keys. “Wanna take a spin?”

The drive was nothing special but Peko made sure to buy—made the drinks. Long Island, just like Sonia liked. No one would question her. No one did. Sonia took one look and smiled. It made Peko’s heart sore.

“Where are we going?” asked Sonia. “You can’t drink and drive. Regardless of your carefree nature.”

Peko wanted to laugh. She _wasn’t_ carefree. She was stern, serious, all about getting the job done and yet with Sonia— she was. She was so different compared to how she usually was.

She took them to a cliff-side. Fuyuhiko’s advice for a private area. Sonia didn’t question it.

“No one comes here. We’re alone.”

“It’s… I didn’t know this sight was out here. I haven’t been out of town much,” Sonia said smoothly, though her pulse was throbbing. “It’s beautiful.”

They drank outside the car, sitting on the back of the trunk. The awkward silence died down when Peko suddenly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, asking to know more about the girl next to her. Giving out random pick-up lines, trying to be much more braver than she truly was in this moment. Her heart kept skipping beats when Sonia laughed— _smiled_ and Peko loved it.

Sonia was deeply careful about what she exposed about herself. Not the sexuality, not the fact she was dating someone she didn’t love like she should. She didn’t want to chase Peko away— Hajime would have her head, find Peko himself and change a few things— all she wanted was to be held by the girl next to her. 

It wasn’t right doing this, Sonia knew. And maybe it was because of the alcohol in her system that was giving her liquid courage, a reason to keep this going, to ignore everything, to simply be herself without a care in the world. She could only hope Peko felt the same way.

Peko felt her pulse throb whenever she looked at Sonia. Fuyuhiko was right; she _was_ in love.

“You’re cute,” she said. Sonia looked up in surprise, eyes were wide.

“What?”

“I said you’re cute,” Peko repeated, ignoring the way her head was slightly buzzing. Her drink was slightly stronger than Sonia’s. She needed the liquid courage more than ever. Her heart kept skipping beats. Her face felt heated. She was in too deep.

Sonia swallowed, glancing down at the drink in her hand, taking one big sip, hoping it would give off courage.

“I… I think you’re cute too,” Sonia told her. It earned her a look of shock. She bit the inside of her cheek. “Maybe more than cute.”

Peko nearly spat out her drink. That simple statement made her heart reach above the clouds. She didn’t know what to say. She was sure her entire face was beat red— maybe even darker. There was no way this was happening.

“More than cute?”

“Yeah— beautiful.”

“Damn it,” Peko mumbled underneath her breath. This was becoming too much to handle. Her heart felt like it might stop at any second. “You’re a real catch, you know that?”

Sonia nodded numbly, feeling her stomach twist. “People say that, yeah.”

Peko smiled numbly, throat dry and voice unable to work for the longest time until she choked out, “We need to do this again.” Her eyes darted to Sonia. She was nodding in agreement. “Anytime you want, Sonia.”

“It beats getting flirted on by guys,” Sonia said. Peko blinked.

“You don’t like to flirt with guys?”

“Do you?” asked Sonia.

“Not really,” Peko answered honestly, taking a sip, breaking their gaze. “I mean, I’ll humor them, but I won’t flirt with them. Why don’t you like it?”

“It’s not what I prefer,” Sonia said shyly. She couldn’t believe this was happening, that she had the courage for this. “I don’t tell anyone what I prefer. I… I can’t entirely trust them. But… aside from you, only my friend knows.”

“Your friend?”

“Hajime.” The words were out and Sonia embraced the feeling of panic, but the alcohol numbed the panic. Peko didn’t say a word for the longest time. Sonia could feel her palms becoming sweaty as she waited for the yells, threats of reporting, but they didn’t come. “Ask me why I’m not with a guy right now, trying to appeal normal.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want them. I want you instead.”

Peko stiffened, heart throbbing painfully, and her voice was shaky. “You shouldn’t say that.”

“No one’s around, and I don’t care,” Sonia said, grip becoming tighter on her glass. “Hajime can read me like a book. Told me to go for it. Told me to ask if it was worth the risk.” Her hand left the glass, sitting on the cold trunk. Peko could see how shaky she was. Sonia was still waiting for the yelling. Her face was flushed red.

“I’m not telling anyone, Sonia.”

“Why?”

“We’re not different,” Peko said. Sonia’s breath hitched. “Not in a long shot— I’m the same way as you.”

“You are?” asked Sonia, and Peko nodded. 

“Do you know why I came up to you that day?”

“No.”

Peko’s lips curled upwards into a smile. “Thought you were cute— _beautiful._ You stood out amongst the depressed crowd,” she gulped. Her own hand placed over Sonia’s. She was amazed at how soft Sonia’s hand was. “I had to speak with you, get you somewhere _lively._ I had to… get to know you.”

“I thought you were… beautiful too,” Sonia admitted. Her heart was pounding. Peko gave a smile and she swallowed. This was happening, wasn’t it? It wasn’t a dream.

“Good to know we’re on the same page.”

“We are,” Sonia smiled as she took another sip, noting how Peko gave her hand a squeeze. 

“I’m not sorry for anything I just said,” Peko stated.

“I’m not either.”

“Good,” Sonia said, challenging, wanting, everything in her. She wanted this to hell and back. Peko stared into her eyes for a heartbeat. She found herself lost in those ruby eyes. Screw Kazuichi— just for this moment, he didn’t exist at all. 

She nearly jumped when Peko leaned towards her, kissing her right next to her mouth. Something deep down broke inside and Sonia twisted her face when Peko moved to do it again, making them kiss directly.

When they broke apart, Sonia could feel herself buzzing. She hoped this wasn’t a dream— it couldn’t be. She didn’t want it to be.

“You moved,” Peko said, placing her empty glass on the trunk, not giving two cares in the world if it fell. 

“I meant to.”

“Good,” Peko said, because everything was good, sitting there with her, no one else around for miles. She squeezed her hand again.

They stayed there until the sun began to set.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Sonia noticed when she woke up was warmth. Everything was hazy and blurred around the edges. She had a slight scare that she might be gaining a migraine. But the warmth quickly turned her mind away from that.

She remembered the scent of leather, honey, and dark chocolate. Peko. The thought didn’t fail to make her smile. Yesterday came flooding back. The way they had driven out, drank away, spilling information, and kissing. Her heart twisted. They had kissed. It was easy to see how that was considered cheating. It was cheating. She had cheated on Kazuichi and she _didn’t_ care.

Someone warm and steady hummed against Sonia’s neck in her sleep. Someone whose hands were soft and who was warmer than her boyfriend could ever be and smelt like leather.

Oh god, they hadn’t gone back to town. She hadn’t gone back home to Kazuichi like she promised. She’d drank with Peko, confessed to her, kissed her and ended up staying the night out here. Sonia was frozen. She would be yelled at, questioned, wouldn’t be allowed out of Kazuichi’s sight, would have to explain her absence— Hajime would question her before smiling away like the sun, slapping her on her back with that proud cocky grin he had. She had forgotten about every possible danger the moment she had met up with Peko again.

Peko’s jacket was used as a pillow. A blanket covering them. They looked like a married couple— a couple. Peko’s arms were wrapped tightly around her. It was all Sonia wanted.

Everything she shouldn’t want but did.

She was lost to Peko and she knew it. It would only hurt them both. One day this would run out and everything would come crashing down in harsh reality; outlawed by everyone, disowned by families, and they would never be able to show their faces in Britain again. It was fine. Sonia wanted to get out of the island nation anyways. 

If Peko would come with her then everything would be okay. They could start over and everything would be fine. They would be safe and nothing would harm them. The past wouldn’t follow them. 

Get away from Kazuichi and his thoughts.

Peko’s grip tightened, Sonia breathed in her warm scent again. Instantly her nerves calmed down and everything felt like it was planned. It was meant to be and she didn’t want to go back to the place everything was falling apart— where she’d be judged for the things she did, whom she wanted to be with, whom she was with. Peko’s embrace changed everything and she wanted to stay with her.

The sunlight got brighter. The sky came out. Another rare sunny day in Britain, it seemed. At least there was no war raging. They hadn’t been born in a time of war— making their relationship easier. 

But not yet safe to openly display.

Still considered wrong, ungodly, _forbidden._ Not yet right, legal, and openly welcomed. Some day but not today.

She should wake Peko up. Get back to the hellish life she lived. The lie she needed to continue on living. The life she hated. The man that was waiting for her. The man who loved her but she didn’t love back— not in the way he desired, not the way she should. All her love directed to the girl cuddling her, who could do so much better than a girl living a lie. A girl cheating on a man she didn’t love.

Her eyes closed, her breathing falling into the sleepy yet steady pace, body moving closer to the warmth. For now, she would enjoy this moment.

…

She didn’t know how long she slept but she could feel Peko running her hand through her hair. Her mouth tasted like a sour Long Island and her head was slightly pounding.

“Sonia?” The voice was soft, gentle, and everything needed for this slight hangover. The drinks were strong. Sonia nuzzled deeper into Peko’s chest.

“How long did we sleep?”

Peko smiled, kissing her head softly. “Long enough for the sun to be up. Around noon, I think. Didn’t plan on sleeping out here.”

“I’m going to get scolded,” she muttered. She could just see the way Kazuichi would go off, eyes blazing, heart pounding. Peko laughed.

“Your friend?”

She wanted to correct her. Wanted to tell her. But her heart said otherwise. Instead, she numbly nodded, accepting her words— her idea that it was Hajime.

Peko smiled again. That damn smile did things. 

“I better get you home then.”

She pushed back the fear and hurt. “He won’t mind if I’m late.”

“What about your parents? They must be worried,” Peko said. She didn’t know. Sonia could be angry at her for that. It had been a long time since Sonia spoke to her parents. Left home to live the lie she grew up with. The lie she chose to live.

Sonia shook her head. “Don’t speak to them. Not anymore.”

“Oh? My apologies then. Didn’t think you wouldn’t be ignoring them.”

She didn’t ignore them. She chose not to speak with them. They didn’t like how she lied to herself— at least her father. “That’s not the correct idea.”

“... my apologies. I shouldn’t be assuming why you aren’t speaking to them,” Peko said. Sonia swallowed, gripping onto Peko’s shirt tightly. “They make you upset to the point you threw in the towel?”

She wanted to tell her. Wanted to explain how her father and mother got into a fight because of her. How her father defended and mother stood against. But she couldn’t. Not yet. Wounds too fresh from that.

“Yes,” Sonia replied slowly. She could feel the guilt boiling. “I don’t want to speak about it.”

“Okay,” Peko sounded understanding. “I won’t ask about it. You can tell me when you feel the time’s right. When you can speak about it again, darling.”

“Darling,” Sonia repeated. “You called me darling.”

“Only when we’re alone. That okay? I can always call you something else if you want. Anything you want.”

Sonia’s stomach twisted. The way the nickname fell from Peko’s lips was enough to give her reason to agree with the affectionate nickname. She leaned up and gave her another kiss, feeling Peko run her hand up her legs, nearing her thighs and she shivered, breaking apart. Face flushed red, eyes closed, waiting for the feeling that never came.

“Not yet. I can tell you aren’t there yet,” Peko said and she nodded. She wasn’t. She hadn’t given herself to anyone. She wanted the silver haired girl to be the first that saw her— not Kazuichi, never him. 

“Right. Thanks.”

The smile brightened. Eyes shining. “Like I said, anything for you.”

“We need to get back,” Sonia stared down at her hands. She didn’t want to go back. Never. But she had to. They _had_ to— at some point. “Hajime is going to get worried. He’s hard to handle when he’s worried.” It wasn’t a lie. Her best friend could get out of control but he only did that because he loved her.

“I don’t want to move,” Peko whined. There was a hint of desperation in her voice. She didn’t want to leave, head back to the life where she ended others because of Fuyuhiko’s orders. “Just wanna lay here with you.”

She wanted to agree so badly it hurt but she knew deep down she couldn’t. They had to go back. They had to. “Wish we could. But we got to go back.”

“Bullshit. At least get breakfast with me,” Peko said. On cue, both their stomachs let off a growl in union, agreeing widely with the statement. 

“I can’t argue with that,” Sonia laughed softly. “Do you know a place?”

“Know several in fact,” Peko stated, sitting up. The blanket fell off them both, allowing the coldness to slip through gently. “What are you feeling for this morning?”

“Anything will do,” answered Sonia.

“Good. I know a place that’s quick and easy,” Peko winked, stretching, taking off her jacket. Sonia tried her best to ignore the way she looked without it.

But she had to admit, Peko was toned underneath the jacket. She absolutely loved it.

The place was just as quick as Peko said but the food was good. Good enough to feed her stomach where it didn’t growl for more. It saved her from having to eat Kazuichi’s food.

“Do I have to let you go back?” asked Peko, leaning in her seat.

She couldn’t help but grasp Peko’s hand, biting the inside of her cheek. “It’s only until the next time we meet.” 

“Tomorrow then.” Sonia felt her face heating up. It was sudden but she didn’t mind. She wanted to see Peko just like Peko wanted to see her. “I’ll take you somewhere private again— maybe to a field.”

“Anywhere. I’ll enjoy it.”

Peko nodded and smiled brightly. “I’ll hold you to it.”

She didn’t know why but she told her exactly where she lived. It was like fate was in her favor because Kazuichi was not home. People walked on the sidewalks and she couldn’t lean in and give the girl another kiss. That was okay. Instead they shared a look, a short hand squeeze and Sonia left the car with the promise of seeing each other tomorrow. Hopefully they would be able to do this without being caught— without having to explain where she went to Kazuichi.

It was probably an hour or so when Kazuichi came through the door, smelling like oil and gas. Sonia found herself wishing for the smell of leather, dark chocolate, and honey.

“You’re back!” Kazuichi’s eyes brightened. Sonia’s heart tightened. Whilst he was happy to see her, she wasn’t happy to see him.

“Sorry for not coming home sooner. I just needed time to think about things.”

“Your parents?” asked Kazuichi, feeling prideful that he might have guessed it. Sonia wanted to leave back to Peko’s embrace. 

“Yeah. My parents.”

He gave her a smile and she felt horrible. She had cheated. But she didn’t care about that. He was devoted to her and all she did was go to kiss another girl without thinking about him at all— never once did he cross her mind while kissing. Yes he came into thought afterwards, but that didn’t matter. He would never forgive her for this.

But if it meant he would learn she didn’t feel the same, then she could handle the hatred. She would easily take the coldness he would display for her. She just hoped he could move on.

It wasn’t her fault that she didn’t feel the same way.

He didn’t pay any attention to the way she stumbled into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She had to get rid of the warm scent Peko had. She was amazed he hadn’t smelled the odd scent— a scent that wasn’t Hajime’s. How he didn’t smell the breath of sour Long Island on her. She desperately wanted to keep the scent but she couldn’t. Not when he was wanting to spend time with her. He would easily be able to figure it out then.

“Get rid of the scent for now,” Sonia mumbled. “Can’t have it when he’s around.”

She couldn’t risk having Peko’s scent on her. She couldn’t risk having any evidence of the silver haired girl on her. Despite the desperate urge to be marked— to openly show everyone someone had claimed her that wasn’t Kazuichi; someone that wasn’t what everyone expected. That was a _girl_ instead of a boy.

But she couldn’t. Not yet. Not when everyone would stare and curse at them— one day. One day, yes. One day when they could get out from this island nation and somewhere safe and sound— away from Kazuichi and this failed, sorry relationship. 

“Hey,” Kazuichi whispered as she got out of the bathroom, hair drying and fully dressed. “You want breakfast?”

Her stomach was full. He wasn’t a good cook but he tried. He made his own breakfast— she ate whatever she could. She wouldn’t be able to eat, not when Peko filled it with food.

“No,” Sonia shook her head. “I ate.”

He nodded. Sadly too. “Okay, no biggie.” 

“You have work today, right?” 

To her shock, he shook his head, a wide smile growing on his face and her stomach twisted. He had taken the day off. For her. For them— to spend time with her and she didn’t want that.

“Nope,” he said. “Took it off.”

She forced a smile. “I’m glad.”

He gave her another grin, she went into the living room, slumping down on the chair and whined softly. This was hell. Why couldn’t she just break up with him?

At least she could rejoice with the fact she was able to see Peko again.


End file.
